Forget me not?
by EliraLena
Summary: Sonic ends up falling and hitting his head hard. Robotnik is the first to find him and finds out he has amnesia. Robotnik decides to seize the chance and convert Sonic to his side. What happens when Sonic gets feelings for him and then remembers it all?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS IS A ROBOTNIK X SONIC SLASH! HOMOSEXUALITY BETWEEN ROBOTNIK AND SONIC! You have been warned… DO NOT FLAME!

Disclaimer: Sonic's universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sega! :D

Author's Note: I might get the characters a bit out of character, sorry but sometimes I roll like that and sometimes it cannot be helped. Oh and I'm sure not a lot of people will read this. Oh and another note… I'll be using al-bhed from Final Fantasy 10 as the hedgehog language. I was going to use elven but there are not enough words in any place for me to make a whole sentence that I wanted to make.

Need a translator?

Here:

A - E N - R  
B - P O - Y  
C - S P - B  
D - T Q - W  
E - I R - H  
F - W S - M  
G - K T - D  
H - N U - O  
I - U V - F  
J - V W - X  
K - G X - Q  
L - C Y - A  
M - L Z – G

That is the al-bhed language.

Rain poured heavily over Robotnik's base along with Knothole. This would be a day to remember and a day to forget. Sonic had made his way out of Knothole and into Robotnik's base quickly and silently. He was on a mission but unfortunately he would be unsuccessful this time around. As he walked through the base quietly he hadn't taken into consideration that Robotnik didn't have time to make the necessary repairs to the building to keep it tact. He actually didn't know.

A cracking noise didn't register with Sonic as he walked down a hallway that looked perfectly fine except a few dirty spots here or there. So when there was another cracking noise the only thing Sonic had time to do was look below him as the floor boards beneath him broke and fell. He tried to scramble over to a safe spot but unfortunately, though he was faster than sound, he fell. Upon falling he hit his head against a large chunk of metal knocking him unconscious.

This was a day to forget for Sonic and a day to remember for Robotnik. When the computers flashed a code orange indicating that some area was out of commission the man let out a growl before getting up and heading to that area in his floating chair. He looked at it then let out an aggravated sigh. He punched a button on his chair to call the robots and barked orders at them to start repairs immediately. He started to turn away before spotting something blue in some of the debris. He moved his chair to float down there before excitement coursed through him.

"I can't believe my eyes," Robotnik murmured before moving some of the debris out of the way to find the legendary blue hedgehog unconscious with blood trickling down his head. He moved over and picked up the hedgehog. The hedgehog let out a soft groan before his eyes opened up. He stared up at the man that was holding him.

"You're awake. Now I can ask you something. What are you doing here?"Robotnik asked. The blue hedgehog frowned then tilted his head. He looked around him, a frightened look upon his face.

"fru yna oui?" The hedgehog asked. Robotnik blinked then frowned before calling over his robot that he used as a translator.

"What did he just say?" Robotnik asked.

"Repeat what he said," The robot replied.

"fru yna oui," Robotnik replied.

"… Who are you," The robot responded. Robotnik looked down at the hedgehog.

"Tell him he should know who I am."

"Robotnik he is talking in hedgehog," The robot stated before looking to the hedgehog.

"oui cruimt ghuf fru ra ec," The robot said to the hedgehog. Sonic furrowed his brows before shaking his head.

"E tuh'd ghuf fru ra ec. Fro ys E dymgehk du y sadym sylreha?" Sonic stated. The Robot looked to Robotnik.

"He said I don't know who he is. Why am I talking to a metal machine?"

"Ask him what his name is. Oh and tell him that you're a translator," Robotnik stated.

"E ys y dnyhcmydun pud. Drec syh ec Robotnik. Fryd ec ouin hysa?" The Robot responded. Robotnik raised a brow to his name being mentioned but shrugged it off. The hedgehog's eyes widened before going over his thoughts then shrugged.

"E lyh'd nasaspan fryd so hysa ec," Sonic replied his head drooping now as his ears flicked back.

"He says he can't remember what his name is sir."

Both of Robotnik's eyebrows rose to this then he looked back down to the hedgehog.

"I guess then it's time to make him ours," Robotnik said as a smirk crossed his face. He gently set the hedgehog down onto his feet.

"Can you walk?" Robotnik asked.

"lyh oui fymg?" The robot asked the hedgehog after Robotnik was done. Sonic furrowed his brows then walked a circled around them before looking up at Robotnik.

"Oayr E lyh fymg," Sonic responded.

"Yeah I can walk," The robot responded. The hedgehog looked a little frustrated with having to use the Robot as a translator.

"Tu oui ghuf so hysa?" Sonic asked then looked to the robot and looked back up at Robotnik.

"Do you know my name?"

Your name is Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog," Robotnik responded and of course the Robot translated for them. Sonic pointed to himself.

"O-Olgilvie Ma-reece Hedgehog?" He asked. Robotnik chuckled a little bit before nodding in response.

"Oayr," Robotnik responded then looked to his robots and ordered them to take Sonic off to the clinical area that was barely used.

"If I can keep him from remembering what his name is I'll be able to use him to an advantage," Robotnik muttered to himself as he headed back to his surveillance room. He watched as they took care of the hedgehog in his little clinic. He smiled softly to himself as they sewed up his head and proceeded to check all his vital signs.

"What are you doing to me?" Sonic asked the robots in his native tongue. The Robots looked at him confused before the translator bot translated for him. He glowered at the translator bot.

"Why can't they understand me? Where they not programmed to understand me?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Olgilvie they were not. Robotnik sometimes is too lazy and he didn't want to have to learn another language. He bought me a long time ago," The robot responded.

"… I see, and so he bought you so the languages were already programmed in. Didn't he think about copying your information?" Sonic asked before wincing as they snipped the stitching string. He looked at one of the Robots.

"How do I say that hurt?" Sonic asked. The robot responded.

"That hurt," Sonic stated in the common language though it was heavily accented. The Robots looked at him then looked to the translator bot before asking the bot a few questions.

"What did they say?" Sonic asked, his tail flicking madly as they covered up the wound with gauze and medical tape.

"They were asking about your head, how it felt, and if you remember anything before the injury," The robot replied.

"Tell them that I have a headache, yes it does hurt but I suppose it could be worse and I don't remember anything before the injury," Sonic stated before looking down at his hands. It hit him. He knew what was wrong with him. He probably hit his head really hard, got a concussion and in the process he managed to get himself a nice dose of amnesia. He really didn't remember anything but Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog sounded about right. The robot replied to other robots in that odd foreign tongue before they responded back.

"They say you have a concussion, you also got amnesia from your head hitting whatever it did. You'll need to be woken up every 15 minutes for the first 24 hours if you plan on getting any sleep then the next 24 hours we'll need to wake you up every hour, and then the next 24 hours after that it'll decrease to every 2 hours. You should be fine after the first 72 hours. In 96 hours Robotnik would like to talk to you privately. In the meantime though, try to get some sleep and they'll be checking up on you constantly," The translator bot stated. Sonic nodded before deciding it would be nice to sleep.

After 92 hours he did as he had been asked and found his way to Robotnik's surveillance room. He stood there, with the translator bot beside him. Of course the conversation would be translated for the two of them.

"So you wanted to see me Robotnik?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. You see, you were one of my friends for a while before we got into a fight and then you decided to join these people who filled your mind with conspiracy's against me and considering that you were already angry with me you just added that on top of your anger at me," Robotnik said gravely. Sonic's eyes widened before frowning a bit.

"What was our argument about?" Sonic asked. Robotnik let out a sigh before looking at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I want to know."

"Well, it's a bit personal… but you had asked me if I would be your life-mate, or companion… I had told you no and you continued to pester me about it. I was thinking about it before our blow-out fight and you had decided to leave," Robotnik replied. Sonic's eyes widened even further before he collapsed on the floor.

"I'm really sorry… I… I really am, I wish I could remember it," Sonic murmured then looked away as he hugged himself. Robotnik smiled inwardly at this reaction. It was going to be easier then he had imagined getting Sonic on his side.

"So, the question is, do you think, after what has happened to you we can start anew?" Robotnik asked. Sonic looked up at him with a frown upon his face.

"Could you forgive me?" Sonic asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, I would always be willing to forgive you," Robotnik replied. Sonic nodded then got up, his legs a bit wobbly.

"Your room is still where it was, a door down from mine. I'll show it to you since I'm confident that your memories are a bit inaccessible," Robotnik stated. The robot had translated their whole conversation to them. Robotnik lead Sonic to a room he had set up for the hedgehog while he was in the clinic. The room's walls were covered in cherry wood like his hut back in knothole. Not that he knew that but it gave him a feel of familiarity. The bed was also made out of cherry wood. There was a picture of Sonic's father, his mother, and him together on the dresser that was made out of oak.

"… This seems familiar," Sonic murmured softly, the robot was still translating for the two. He walked over to the picture and gently fingered it as some memories returned. That was his mom and his dad. He let out a soft sigh then turned to look at the rest of the room.

"So this is… my home?" Sonic asked hesitantly. Robotnik nodded in response. Sonic looked back to Robotnik as a soft smile crossed his face.

"I think I would like to rest in here and rememorize the room," Sonic stated as the translator robot translated what Sonic said. Robotnik nodded in response then headed out of the room as Sonic crawled into his bed.

"At least I know what my parents look like," Sonic said softly to himself before falling asleep.

For the next few weeks Sonic was told a weave of lies about his past one lie after another. Sonic could only believe him; after all he was saved by the man. So he took in all the knowledge about the identity that Robotnik was weaving for him in stride.

"Robotnik, tell me something… Why do those rodents keep asking for someone by the name of Sonic back?" Sonic asked one day after they had caught some mobians. Robotnik shrugged.

"They think you're Sonic Olgilvie," Robotnik replied as they headed down into the cellar. So long as Sonic wanted to stay with him he was confident that the hedgehog wouldn't remember who he really was. Sally stared in shock as Sonic followed Robotnik down into the prison along with their translator bot. She was of course in one of the cells along with some freedom fighter from another area.

"Sonic! What are you doing!" Sally asked panic coursing through her voice. Sonic tilted his head then raised a brow.

"I'm not Sonic. You mistake me for Sonic but I am not Sonic. I'm Olgilvie Hedgehog," Sonic stated with venom in his voice. Sally winced at his words understanding hedgehog as tears started to fill her eyes.

"… Son- Olgilvie don't you remember me? Princess Sally?" Sally asked in hedgehog. Sonic stopped in his tracks as he was heading towards her cell. The name sounded familiar and her face was really familiar. He rubbed his head and then shook his head. Why would Robotnik lie to him?

"No I don't remember you… Stop trying to mess with my head," Sonic growled before he looked up at Robotnik.

"I'm going to my room so I don't have to listen to them," Sonic said as he looked up at Robotnik. Robotnik nodded. Sonic started to make his way up the stairs before the building started to shake. A rock came tumbling down and hit the translator robot destroying it. Sonic made his way back down the stairs and then looked up to Robotnik. Their translator was destroyed and panic started to fill the hedgehog. He looked to Sally before looking up to Robotnik.

"Princess Sally right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Sally replied.

"If you don't translate properly for us I'll kill you… You'll be our translator while we are down here," Sonic stated. Sally gulped before nodding.

In Robotnik's common tongue she spoke.

"Sonic has told me that if I don't translate properly he'll kill me… He wants me to be the translator while you are down here," Sally said in that odd tongue that Sonic was trying to learn.

"Okay… Well tell him I have some books for him to learn the common language since he should probably learn it," Robotnik responded. Sally nodded and translated as best as she could for Sonic. She hoped that this would somehow make Sonic trust her.

"Tell him that I'll start on those soon and that he needs to fix that robot," Sonic stated.

"He says you should repair the robot and that he'll start on those books," Sally responded. Sonic then made his way back up the stairs. Robotnik looked at Sally before smirking.

"So how does it feel to not have him anymore?" Robotnik sneered.

"… What happened to him? What did you do to him?" Sally asked.

"He hit his head… someone had to take care of him," Robotnik replied before walking off leaving Sally to stare after him with her jaw dropped.

Sonic grumbled to himself as he made his way to his room then flopped onto the bed.

"I don't know why that hit me like that," Sonic murmured to himself. He carefully got out of his bed then searched the books on the bookshelf in his room before finding a book in his language.

'Learning Common for hedgehogs'

He smiled to himself before he grabbed the book then grabbed a note pad to do the little assignments as he started to read through the book. This probably took him a few weeks to fully understand common since he had learned it before and only forgot it due to the amnesia.

Sonic was also noting he was starting to develop feelings for the man that had saved him but he didn't want to cause problems again. He figured if he just told him how he felt it would be fine. So after he had learned common again, taking those couple of weeks to relearn it, he made his way to Robotnik's surveillance room and watched as the man typed away at something. He coughed to catch the man's attention.

"Yes Olgilvie?" Robotnik asked before turning to face the hedgehog. Sonic's ears flopped back before looking up at him.

"Well I know you're busy so I don't plan to trouble you too much. Robotnik, I think I still have those feelings for you. I will not pursue anything unless you do," Sonic stated. Robotnik stared at Sonic in shock before clearing his throat.

"Olgilvie, for now I will have to tell you I do not feel the same. You left before I got to give you a chance. I'm sorry but you'll have to prove to me that you're worthy," Robotnik stated. Sonic winced at this before nodding.

"I understand," He replied. Robotnik nodded then looked to the screen. His plan was working better than he had thought, much better. If he could convince this hedgehog that there were once feelings and the hedgehog was actually starting to have those feelings he was at quite the vantage point. Now all he had to do was make sure he didn't start feeling the way that Sonic was now feeling and he was pretty sure he'd be capable of it.

Sonic walked out of the room grumbling to himself. He didn't quite understand why he hated that response. He should be able to understand it but he wanted to punch Robotnik's face in for that response. He flopped onto his bed thinking over things he could do to prove to Robotnik that he wasn't going to turn on him and the only thing he could come up with was to find freedom fighters and turn them into Robotnik. Sonic shook his head. They might be annoying rodents but they didn't need to die and maybe he could prove to Robotnik that his plans didn't have to include the death of the mobians.

"After all I'm one too," Sonic said softly in his native tongue. Sonic got up out of his bed again now determined to convince Robotnik that the death of the mobians wasn't necessary. He made his way quickly back to Robotnik's room.

"Robotnik, will you listen to me?" Sonic asked his ears perked. Robotnik turned to face him reluctantly.

"What is it?" Robotnik asked.

"I think there is a better way to do what you're doing without killing mobians or roboticizing them."

"And that is?" Robotnik asked. Sonic went to explain his idea in full detail. As Robotnik listened a smile grew across his face. Sonic had come up with a much better plan to take over the world and it would be easier than killing the mobians. Sonic, when he was that hero acted like an idiot. Olgilvie was very smart and he admired the thoughts that this hedgehog had. Granted, he was still doing the hero thing and trying to save people but it would also get Robotnik what he wanted.

"I'm intrigued Olgilvie… This sounds like it'd be easier to do and I get what I want while sparing their lives… I never thought of it that way," Robotnik stated. Sonic nodded in response happy he had come up with something that might work.

"I do have to point one thing out… if it doesn't work I'll have to go back to my original plan," Robotnik stated. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't mind that if it doesn't work. I'll even join you with that plan if it doesn't work… Just as long as we don't completely wipe out the race," Sonic replied. Robotnik grinned ear to ear.

"Good," Robotnik responded. He liked what Sonic had become. Sonic had become a quick thinker and Robotnik couldn't help but admire him.

"I'm going back to my room, I think I'm going to pick up a project to do," Sonic stated before he turned and headed back to his room. One thing that Robotnik also liked was the fact that Sonic obviously forgot he could run fast thus Sonic wasn't going loops around him. He sat in contemplation thinking over what he had done to Sonic and for some reason he was missing the old Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS IS A ROBOTNIK X SONIC SLASH! HOMOSEXUALITY BETWEEN ROBOTNIK AND SONIC! You have been warned… DO NOT FLAME!

Disclaimer: Sonic's universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sega! :D

Author's Note: Interesting isn't it? I was originally going to do this as a one shot and now it has chapters too… O.o yay?

It had been 10 months since that day Sonic had fell and hit his head hard enough to give him amnesia. He had worked on projects that would put Tails to shame and even some of Robotnik's projects to shame. When he had nothing better to do on his hands then to build and work on projects he had quite the inventive mind. He had also learned that he was a very fast person. He believed it was possible he could go the speed of sound.

Sonic tested the theory over and over again and there wasn't anything he could do the measure the speed he was going when he ran.

One day while he was working on his latest project Robotnik came into the room he was working in and cleared his throat to get Sonic's attention. Sonic moved himself out from underneath his project and looked at Robotnik with a raised brow.

"Yes sir?" Sonic asked.

"You know that plan of yours?" Robotnik asked with a smile upon his face.

"What plan? I've had many plans with you," Sonic replied with a confused look upon his face.

"The plan to take over the world," Robotnik replied. Sonic's ears perked. He put down his tools then got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm listening."

"Well we are currently 75 percent complete with all the mechanics and preparation which means in about 3 months we'll be able to take over this world once and for all," Robotnik replied.

Sonic had proven to be quite the ally and they had stopped all together capturing mobians, they even went as far as releasing mobians and de-robotacizing the ones that had been robotacized. All of mobius rejoiced in the freedom of the people and had thought Robotnik had disappeared off the face off the mobius along with Sonic. Stories went around about how it was possibly Sonic who had defeated Robotnik.

They didn't know how far from the truth they were and they were too happy to care.

"So have we also tested it yet?" Sonic asked. Robotnik nodded in response before going on to explain how he had managed to capture one town for a week and how they didn't even notice what had happened. Sonic chuckled.

"That's good. When we can capture all of mobius like that and make our demands they'll have no choice but to follow your rule," Sonic replied before shrugging.

"So what are you doing until then?" Robotnik asked.

"Oh, just working on some things here and there. Personal projects," Sonic replied with a chuckle.

"You do know I'll want you by my side when I do this right?" Robotnik asked.

"Yes and I will be so don't worry about that alright?" Sonic asked. His feelings over the last 9 months had gotten stronger for Robotnik but he didn't want to tell him again in fear that Robotnik would reject him again. Robotnik had a look of contemplation on his face.

"Olgilvie I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you still have feelings for me or have they left you?" Robotnik asked. Sonic thought for a moment debating on whether he wanted to tell Robotnik the truth or tell him a lie.

"… I don't want to lie to you so I'll tell you truthfully I still do have feelings for you… I realize that you don't intend on returning those feelings so being friends is just fine for me," Sonic replied solemnly. Robotnik didn't know why the way Sonic had said it had hit home but it did. Robotnik let out a soft sigh then shrugged.

"Olgilvie I apologize about any hard feelings I bring on to you. If you want to leave you may," Robotnik said looking away from the hedgehog. Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not going to leave until this plan has been brought to a brighter light. Then when everything is said and done I'll leave, even if the plan fails," Sonic replied. Robotnik nodded then walked out of the room. When he was in his surveillance room he collapsed onto his chair clutching his heart. There wasn't a problem with his physical heart but something inside was stirring; something that hadn't stirred in over 14 years. He knew what was going on.

"It will hurt me, I know it will but I have to tell him the truth now," Robotnik said before shaking his head.

"If he knows the truth then he'll leave me and I can have a clearer mind. I don't want him to leave but it's not right what I've been doing to him," Robotnik said as tears started to form in the man's eyes. He shuddered then got up, walked to his room and cried himself to sleep.

Sonic went to continue on his project before finishing it.

"Now I can remember what I want," Sonic said softly as he gently brushed his hand against the machine. He looked away from it then decided he'd bug Robotnik to show him what he had made. He ran swiftly to the man's room and pounded on the door stirring the man from his sleep.

"What is it?" Robotnik asked. Sonic opened the door and looked in.

"I finished my project! It will help me remember my past," Sonic stated. Robotnik got to his feet swiftly then walked over to him.

"Sonic I have something to tell you before you do that. I… I've been lying to you a lot lately… And lately I mean the last 10 months," Robotnik said not realizing the words were coming out of his mouth. Sonic tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were never my friend… We were enemies… You are Sonic the hedgehog. Everything I've told you about yourself is a lie," Robotnik replied before sighing. Sonic stared at him with his jaw dropped before shaking his head.

"I don't believe what you're saying right now. You're just saying that to get rid of me," Sonic hissed before running off to the room he left his machine in. He used it to look through the inaccessible memories. One by one the memories were proving Robotnik true in his statement. Sonic growled trying to find one memory where they were friends and couldn't find a single one. He collapsed on the ground shaky.

"But he wanted to kill the mobians… and he followed through with my plan… Wait, his plan, his plan went bad… He planned to use me to destroy the freedom fighters… but he he's using my plan," Sonic said before a grin crossed his face. He made his way back into Robotnik's room to find Robotnik getting changed. He stared at what he saw.

Robotnik wasn't fat like he led others to believe. There was a big vest laying on the bed and Robotnik was taking off his boots then his pants. He was actually built pretty well. He was very toned with the defining wedge.

"You also lied about your weight," Sonic said before snickering making Robotnik jump and turn swiftly to face him.

"You know what I think is hilarious… You planned to take over the world and kill all the mobians yet for some reason you liked my plans… Your plan to use me failed but I have a feeling you also have an attachment to me," Sonic stated. Robotnik sighed. He didn't want to lie to the hedgehog anymore.

"Yes, I planned to… yes my plan to use you in a way failed…. I also started to feel romantically inclined to you."

Sonic nodded rubbing his chin before smiling.

"Do you really have to take over the world?" Sonic asked. Robotnik raised a brow. He sighed before looking away.

"I can't answer that question," Robotnik replied. Sonic glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we're so close to doing it," Robotnik responded. Sonic's ears flopped back.

"I'm going to stop this Robotnik. I might love you but I won't let my love stand in the way of what's right," Sonic growled. Robotnik's eyes flashed with pain before he looked back to Sonic.

"Fine then Sonic, it's nice to have you back. I'll give you one minute to get out of here before I catch you and turn you into a robot," Robotnik growled, pain in his voice. Sonic nodded before a grin flashed and the hedgehog made his way out so quickly the Robotnik had to rub his eyes and stare at amazement. Sonic hadn't gone that quickly in a long time. Now it was something he'd hate again.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS IS A ROBOTNIK X SONIC SLASH! HOMOSEXUALITY BETWEEN ROBOTNIK AND SONIC! You have been warned… DO NOT FLAME!

Disclaimer: Sonic's universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sega! :D

Author's Note: Interesting isn't it? I was originally going to do this as a one shot and now it has chapters too… O.o yay?

Sonic made his way quickly into knothole expecting it to have been cleared out of the freedom fighters.

"SALLY! SALLY I NEED YOU NOW!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked out their windows trying to figure out who was screaming. When they saw the blue hedgehog everyone quickly rushed out around him.

"Sonic what's going on, where have you been, why are you here, what are you doing here, why did you disappear for so long?" Came the stream of questions from all the freedom fighters.

"Quiet please, let me talk to him," Came that very familiar voice of Sally. Sally walked over to him and looked him over before staring him in the eyes. She then gave him a tight hug.

"You're back… you're finally back," She murmured. He hugged her back in return before sighing.

"Sally, you know probably better than anyone what might have happened to me," Sonic said softly. Sally nodded then looked to everyone.

"Sonic had been captured by Robotnik and instead of being turned into a robot he had been taken into custody. Sonic had gotten amnesia and was under control of Robotnik," Sally stated. Everyone let out a gasp before starting to whisper amongst themselves.

"How do we know he's still not under Robotnik's control then?" One of the freedom fighters asked. Sonic shrugged.

"You couldn't know could you? How about this, I know he's been planning on taking over Mobius quietly this time. We need to stop him, top that, the project won't be done for another 3 months, and I know all the weaknesses to the machines he plans on using," Sonic stated.

"Still though Sonic, we can't know if you're working for him or not," Tails stated as he stepped forward from the crowd. Tails let out a soft sigh before looking up into Sonic's eyes.

"It's you, but there's something different, as if you've lost something close to you. You're eyes say you've lost something," Tails murmured. He then gently touched Sonic before his eyes widened.

"Sonic, you really are on our side," Tails murmured. Everyone looked to Tails then looked back to Sonic.

"How would you know that Tails?" Sonic asked as his tail flicked slightly Sally coughed to clear her voice.

"While you were away he developed an interesting ability… Thanks to his father's side of the family he has the ability to read minds now as long as he touches someone," Sally answered.

"Is that true Tails?" Sonic asked as he tilted his head curiously. Tails nodded.

"Yes, and I want to talk to you alone when everyone is gone," Tails replied. Everyone started to head back to their huts taking the hint. Tails dragged Sonic back to his old hut, closing the door quietly behind them then looking it before covering the windows.

"Sonic, is what I saw true? Do you really love him?" Tails asked, a look of worry upon his face. Sonic nodded.

"Yes I love him but there is nothing I can due unless he changes his ways. I know he is capable of good Tails, I know he is… He just needs to find it within himself… If I have to kill him I will, but I will also kill myself," Sonic stated. Tails stared at him then shrugged.

"… Promise me something, don't kill yourself until you know for sure he is dead," Tails stated.

"I promise Tails, I promise to you that I won't kill myself until I know for sure he is dead. He's too interested in taking over the world and I won't stand idly by allowing him or anyone to do that," Sonic stated.

"I need to go talk to Sally though, we need to gather everyone. No one needs to know outside of knothole. It will be easy, swift and quick," Sonic stated.

"I'll go get her Sonic. You should stay here and go through you thoughts," Tails stated before heading out the door.

The hedgehog sighed and fell onto his couch. This place brought forth the memories that had been hidden from him for so long. He fell onto the floor as the memories flooded into him. So much in such little time he started to have a seizure from the memories.

"Sonic!" A voice screamed he recognized but couldn't put a name to. He didn't feel it when they picked him up, he didn't feel it when they set him down on a bed and he didn't feel it when the doctor inserted an i.v. into his arm. When he came down from the seizure he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a clinic room with a duck next to his side along with Tails and Sally by him.

"Sonic I did a cat scan… You realize that you had a tumor inside your head and I fear it might have been from the exposure to all those chemicals around Robotnik's base… You have cancer," The duck stated. Sally and Tails both looked to the duck then to Sonic.

"Oh… that's probably what caused what just happened," Sonic murmured before he got up off the bed, i.v. and everything still in.

"How much longer do I have?" The hedgehog asked with his ears flicked back.

"Y-You have 3 months left, why?" The doctor asked. Sonic nodded.

"I have a mission then, my final one," He stated with a grin crossing his face. Tails and Sally looked at Sonic with a shocked look upon their faces. Sonic grinned at them.

"We need to get ready before this gets to me. How much longer do I have until the cancer affects my whole body?"

"It will spread throughout your body fast, you have maybe 2 months before you can't walk anymore," Doctor Quack responded.

"Thanks doc, that gives us more than enough time," Sonic stated. He looked to both of them that rebellious look to his eyes they couldn't deny that he was back but there was still something missing from Sonic.

"Sonic, there's something different about you since you've been back," Sally stated.

"Yes, well you can ask Tails after Robotnik dies," Sonic hissed before he ran off.

Over the next month and a half Sonic had dragged Tails to help build machines with him that would take down the machines that Robotnik and Sonic had built.


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS IS A ROBOTNIK X SONIC SLASH! HOMOSEXUALITY BETWEEN ROBOTNIK AND SONIC! You have been warned… DO NOT FLAME!

Disclaimer: Sonic's universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sega! :D

Author's Note: Interesting isn't it? I was originally going to do this as a one shot and now it has chapters too… O.o yay? The song that is going to be going into this Chapter is called Scarborough fair originally by Art and Garfunkel this is the woman's version of the song…

Sonic stood at the edge of the base tears starting to streak his face. He didn't want to kill Robotnik but he knew that in the end he would have to do this. He didn't want to see anyone getting hurt and dealing with pain and suffering. He walked into the base with the other freedom fighters following behind him. He told them to separate and destroy everything with the machinery that he had made with Tails not too long ago.

He walked through the hallways getting over close as memories flooded his mind. He remembered the first re-meeting of Robotnik. How he didn't understand common and the man took him in. He looked at the clinic as he passed remembering that robot that had helped him understand the first weeks he was here.

The hedgehog shuddered at the thought then continued on. It would take the other freedom fighters a while to destroy the machines and the rest of the base so he decided to walk into his room which he was surprised to see that it hadn't been remodeled. Sonic sighed fingering the bed and gently sniffing it.

"I'll miss you Robotnik," Sonic murmured softly before putting his blanket down. He looked around then grabbed a picture of him and Robotnik standing side by side in overalls and t-shirts after they had finished one of their many projects. Sonic wiped away a tear before he turned to head into Robotnik's surveillance room.

**_Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

Robotnik turned to face him as tears were falling from his blue eyes. Sonic stared at him, tears streaking his face.

"I want one last thing from you before I do what I need to do," Sonic murmured. Robotnik tilted his head.

"What is that?" Robotnik asked.

"I want to be held," Sonic murmured. He walked over to Robotnik and looked up at him.

_**Remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine.**_

"I think I can do that. So why did you strike now instead of later? Is there something wrong?" Robotnik asked as he held is arms out for the hedgehog to join him. The hedgehog hopped up into his lap and hugged him, taking in his scent clearly for the first time. Sonic shuddered.

"Can we pretend like something isn't wrong? Can we pretend like we were always lovers?" Sonic asked. Robotnik nodded and gently kissed the hedgehog on the head.

"I suppose we can do that," Robotnik replied. Sonic nodded and snuggled up against the man as much as he could before gently kissing the man on the lips.

"Why do we have to be on different sides?" Sonic asked. Robotnik chuckled at that.

_**Tell him to make me a cambric shirt (On the side of a hill in the deep forest green**__**).**_  
_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme (Tracing a sparrow on snow-crested ground).**_

"I guess it's because it was never meant to be," Robotnik stated. Sonic nodded his body twitching a bit.

"You know, the only reason why I struck now instead of later is because I wanted to die as well… I had no choice really to tell you truthfully. The chemicals in the air around here are problematic to my health… I got cancer from it," Sonic murmured. Robotnik nodded.

"I could always do something to remove it," Robotnik stated.

"No, it's too late already… It's probably spreaded throughout my body. I don't want to be a robot for the rest of time," Sonic murmured softly. The man nodded before picking Sonic up.

_**Without no seams nor needlework (Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain).**_  
_**Then he'll be a true love of mine (Sleeps unaware of the clarion call).**_

"You think we can do something before we both die? Your friends will probably take a while to destroy everything and I've set the things to not fight back but it will still take a long time," Robotnik stated. Sonic tilted his head before shrugging.

"I'll be willing to try anything," Sonic murmured. Robotnik picked the hedgehog up and carried him to his bedroom to retreat. What they did was enjoy each other's presence in a way any two lovers would their last moments of life. When they were finished they both headed back to the surveillance room to watch the destruction of the base on the many screens.

"So tell me something Robotnik… Why did you want to take over the world?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I think it was the thought that I could find my true love by taking over the world," Robotnik responded. Sonic sighed then looked to him.

_**Tell him to find me an acre of land (On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves).**_  
_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme (Washes the grave with silvery tears).**_

"And when you found them you still tried to do it… Why?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I've never been a man to go back on my word," Robotnik responded. Sonic nodded then climbed into his lap to cuddle against him once more.

"Do you regret it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I regret everything I've done. You were the one that brought the light back to me… The goodness," Robotnik stated. Sonic smiled softly.

_**Between salt water and the sea strands (A soldier cleans and polihes a gun).**_  
_**Then he'll be a true love of mine.**_

"Don't hate me… but I asked Doctor Quack to poison my lips… Granted, the poison got on your lips and I'll be affected by it too… but I think it'd be for the best," Sonic murmured. Robotnik nodded, having had tasted the poison he had already known.

"I don't hate you and I already knew you were poisonous by the taste left on my lips," Robotnik murmured. Sonic sighed then yawned softly.

"I want to sleep now, how about you?" The hedgehog asked. Robotnik chuckled at the thought.

"Yes sleep sounds like a great idea."

_**Tell him to reap it in a sickle of leather (War bellows, blazing in scarlet battalions).**_  
_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme (Generals order their soldiers to kill).**_

"It's a shame we couldn't have just left things as they were standing, let everyone think we were both dead," Sonic murmured.

"True, it is a shame," Robotnik murmured. Sonic yawned before curling up in a ball upon the man's lap. Robotnik petted him gently as the hedgehog started purring. He smiled to himself before letting his eyes close to fall asleep. That would be the last time they opened their eyes.

Tails walked into the room maybe thirty minutes later finding Sonic and Robotnik in the chair, their bodies starting to cool.

"Sonic! Sonic! You can't be dead!" Tails screamed as he ran over trying to shake the hedgehog awake. It was already too late though, the poison, though slow, had done it's damage.

_**And gather it all in a bunch of heather (And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten).**_  
_**Then he'll be a true love of mine.**_

"Please Sonic, please wake up," The fox said as he shook the corpse of his best friend. Sally walked in and saw what was happening. She had known something was missing from Sonic and here was the evidence. He had fallen in love with the evil doctor and had planned to kill him himself. She shuddered and walked over.

"Tails, it's over, we've won. He gave his life to save Mobius. Don't mourn him, I'm sure that's not what he wanted," Sally stated. Tails looked up at her tears streaking his face.

"This isn't right, he promised he'd make sure that Robotnik was dead," Tails whimpered.

"Doctor quack told me that Sonic had requested a slow but strong acting poison to kill the two of them that Mobians where mobians were slightly more immune to so they'd both die at the same time. Doctor Quack did quite a bit of research to get that poison and understood that there was no way to stop him."

_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.**_

"But he didn't have to die Sally, he really didn't," Tails murmured.

"Yes but you already knew that they loved each other despite everything else. They couldn't be together in this world and maybe in another life they'll live happily ever after," Sally said before helping the fox up.

"Let's bring Sonic back and give him a proper burial," Sally said softly.

"We have to burry Robotnik too… I read Sonic's thoughts and Robotnik was never a fat man and as you said… They loved each other," Tails murmured. Sally nodded then looked over Robotnik noting now that the man had been wearing a vest. She grabbed at the vest and took it off him before calling in some of the freedom fighters to carry the two out.

_**Remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine.**_

They both had the same funeral and buried together in the same burial at the request of the princess. Everyone attended mostly for Sonic and to celebrate the death of Robotnik.

The End

Author's Note: Yay I made a sad story! :D


End file.
